Happy Birthday Rodney McKay
by AngelTalion
Summary: SLASH: Rodney's birthday brings changes that better his life. McShep implied but story is LorneMcKay This was a Happy Birthday Fic for Io.


Title: Happy Birthday (1/1)

Author: Tali

Disclosure: I do not own anything.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: SLASH McKay/Lorne; under current of McShep.

Summery: Its Rodney's birthday and its time for some changes.

NOTES: HAPPY BIRTHDAY IO!

Feedback: Always welcome!

oooooooooooo

John:

John had winced when he and the rest of the team entered the mess hall. The lights room erupted into a chorus of 'for he's a jolly good fellow' mangled together with a few people singing 'happy birthday'. It was Rodney's birthday, and John had forgotten. Things had just been so strained lately. He and Rodney were making their way back to where they had been before Rodney had completely fucked it all up, but it was a slow process. Looking over at Rodney he smiled and gave the other man's shoulder a firm squeeze before the scientist was dragged off.

Grabbing a beer, John gave a long pull his eyes scanning the room. He looked over at Elizabeth and smirked. "You could have given me a warning… or an email or something." John frowned a little. He'd forgotten and there for there was no gift for Rodney from him on the table littered with small horribly wrapped gifts. Finishing he beer off he grinned, maybe instead he'd walk Rodney home and they could make up for good. Maybe tonight he'd give Rodney what they both wanted. Nodding as he made the decision John moved over to the rest of his team and laughed as Rodney opened his presents.

Some made him smile, some made him laugh, some made him blush, and one from Radek made his eyes tear just a bit. When presents were opened and the almost cake cut, the party really picked in. Music piped through the sound system and most of the crew was dancing and laughing enjoying the evening. John didn't notice when Major Lorne lead Rodney out.

"Where is Rodney?" John asked with a grin, looking at Carson.

"He uh, he left a while ago…" The doctor shrugged as John a little.

Sighing John headed out toward Rodney's room. When the doors on the transporter opened to Rodney's hall the smile melted off his face.

There pressed against the wall next to Rodney's door was Major Evan Lorne. His knees were bent slightly to make up for the gentle height difference, his hands resting on Rodney's hips. His fingers lost some where under the t-shirt that matched the shade of blue Rodney's eyes were. John felt his stomach roll as Rodney leaned in with that perfect crooked smile that used to be reserved for him, and kissed Lorne.

John his the transporter panel not caring where it took him as long as it was away form the scene he'd just saw.

Rodney:

It had been the worst year of his life. Coming to Atlantis had been the most exciting amazing thing ever. Then he met John. Major John Shepard was the most brilliant, beautiful, frustrating man Rodney had ever met in his entire life. Rodney had fallen fast and hard for him, and just when it looked like things could only get better, Rodney had destroyed it all. One stupid brilliant move had destroyed all the stuff he'd worked so hard to build with John.

After that, after that colossal fuck up Rodney had sought him out, chased him down like some love sick teen-ager and asked his forgiveness. Begged, in his own opinion for John's trust. The hard hateful look he'd been given hurt but not nearly as much as John's words. Those had ripped his heart out. Rodney had spent his nights and days alone after that. He worked twice as hard, but twice as slow. Checking and double-checking every small thing, he'd worked himself into complete exhaustion and Radek would send him away. Then he would come back and do it all again. He even started volunteering for other off world missions, going out with John and then again with Major Lorne's team.

When the jumper had gone down into the ocean and John had come for him, Rodney had hoped but those hopes had quickly been dashed by the harsh words and snide comments that held more contempt then they ever had before. Rodney doubled his efforts, but the harder he worked the worse it got. Then Jeanie had come and 'Rod' and Rodney seriously considered reassignment. Just as he was ready to accept the horrible truth that the people he'd once considered close friends, one he was sure he was in love with hated him, he was granted a reprieve. Sitting down laughing with them, talking had been like going back to Cheyenne Mountain after years in Antarctica. Warmth and sunlight and air that didn't hurt his lungs to breath. But it was a short lived reprieve, because he had no sooner adjusted then he found himself being accused of the lowest self serving crimes by none other then John.

While things were a bit better it was obvious that John had not, and likely would not forgive him. Even Elizabeth had come round somewhat. Carson, Radek, and surprisingly enough even Col. Caldwell had easily forgiven him all considered it the risk one took when dealing with things well beyond their understanding. Every one made mistakes, they had told him. Rodney had never been very grateful for small kindnesses, but he was now.

After one rather dull off world excursion he was ready for dinner and a quiet nice in front of his computer in his room. Or maybe a game of chess with Radek. Instead there was a loud SURPRISE yelled at him and he blushed. He'd forgotten his birthday, but it looked to him like most of Atlantis hadn't. There were presents from most of his friends and a rather good chocolate cake even some booze had been brought out for the occasion. All in all it was a brilliant night. Except for when John wondered away to dance and flirt with one of the new girls in the zoology lab. Rodney was on his third glass of spiked punch when some one had leaned over him and whispered in his ear.

"Too much of Dr. Zelenka's rot gut and you'll be in no shape for MY team's off world mission, Rodney." Choking a little at the proximity Rodney turned only to come chest to chest with Even Lorne.

Lorne looked, comfortable and lickable. "Excuse me?" Rodney stepped back a bit, and tired to keep his eyes from raking over the way the tight white t-shirt hugged Lorne's chest and arms. Or how the rather old looking jeans seemed to settle on his hips and tighten on his thighs. Licking his lips Rodney looked up a bit panicked at the dark eyes.

Even how ever was just smiling as he took another swig of Athosian Ale. "Happy Birthday Dr. McKay." He grinned and put his hand around Rodney's bicep, leading him to sit. The rest of the party was spent talking with Major Lorne.

"Why don't I walk you back to your quarters, Rodney. You look a little tipsy." He Major had smiled at him shaking his head. The quiet conversation had long ago turned intimate and the two had managed to drown out the rest of the party.

Though only a little buzzed Rodney agreed, maybe Lorne would give him a kiss for his birthday, that would be nice. They took the long way there, not using transporters and stopping every once in a while to explore or just enjoy the various patios. It was on the fourth such patio that Lorne had finally lent in and kissed Rodney. Then gone back to their conversation about which Star Trek was the best as if nothing had happened.

Each time they stopped Rodney was rewarded with a kiss. Each kiss got deeper and more intense. Until finally they were there at Rodney's door. Lorne had leaned on the wall and cocked his head to the side and smiled at Rodney. "I guess this is good night." The Air Force officer has said.

Rodney's brows crinkled, he through he would at least get laid with all the making out that had occurred. He pouted a little and then he smiled, when Lorne's fingers grabbed his t-shirt and pulled Rodney close. The heavy hands found purchase on Rodney's hips and Rodney shuddered a little. Callused fingers stroked the sensitive skin that stretched over his hips and stomach, and Rodney gasped. It had been quite some time since some one had touched him like this. Hell if he was honest with himself it had been quite some time since some one had touched him at all.

Looking into Lorne's eyes Rodney smiled, his buzz had long since worn off and if tonight was nothing more then a one-night stand he'd take it. It was nice to feel wanted. Nice to feel like some one really gave a shit, even if just for a little while. So he leaned into the handsome Major and kissed him.

Lorne:

When he leaned in for a kiss, Lorne knew he had him. Since his arrival he'd gone from Rodney McKay being an annoyance and a hindrance, to Rodney McKay taking up all the free space in his head. Major Lorne dreamed about his hands and watched him for hours some times. He had noticed a million little things. Most of which involved what a lucky bastard his commanding officer was.

Rodney seemed entirely devoted to the man. They went everywhere together, seemed to have their own language. Rodney never took offence to anything the Col. Did or said. He accepted the man with his many faults, and apparent death wish. Time after time Rodney would move heaven and Earth just because John had asked him to.

They were so damn, perfect it made Lorne ache to watch some times. He'd always hoped to find some one like that. Some one devoted to him, some one brilliant and passionate. McKay had his moments of arrogance, but most of it was justified in his eyes at least. The man was brilliant and he had saved their asses more often then any one could possibly ask.

Then Rodney had made a mistake. It was a big mistake, but it was a mistake and any one with eyes could see he was sorry. Could see he was trying hard to make amends. He'd taken Dr. Weir's rather loud reprimand alone. He'd sought out and apologized to every one he'd put in danger and he'd asked them all for the chance to earn their trust back. Some forgave immediately. Some agreed to let him earn it back. Then there was Rodney's own team who should have known Rodney's faults and shortcomings. The people who he had saved more often then he saved the city, those were the people who couldn't seem to move on.

The change had been almost immediate. John had stopped touching Rodney, stopped standing or sitting next to him. His tone was always sharper then it needed to be and his teasing comments and jokes all had a dark entirely hateful bite to them. Watching from a distance as Rodney took each one in and accepted it was starting to make Lorne sick. Each week Lorne found himself in the gym with his commanding officer wiping the floor with him. Often time he got much rougher then the exercise would require, but he refused to stop until John was pinned and looking completely disturbed. Once Lorne had gone as far as to warn the Lt. Col. to treat his people better or he would find himself in trouble one day with no one there to save his ass. Then he'd just walked away.

Nothing changed though it got worse, then better, then more of the same until that night at the party. John had once again left Rodney's side and this time Lorne went in for the kill. He'd spent the night watching until Rodney was in the right mood to accept a little company. Then he'd purposely invaded the physicist's personal space.

Breathing in Rodney's scent he whispered a warning about Zelenka's moonshine. Then he spent hours talking to the other man. They talked about everything. Differences in their countries, favorite books, and TV shows. Their favorite off world missions. Family, family had been a tentative subject for Rodney at first but he warmed and their conversation became whispered so they were leaning into one another.

The walk back to Rodney's quarters had been amazing. They talked of nothing at all really, Rodney was some sort of Purest he claimed, insisting Star Trek the Next Generation was truly magical, while Lorne was partial to the original series, which he felt was more realistic. That had gained him a moment of joy as Rodney's low and happy laugh washed over him. Watching Rodney give him those precious secret smiles once reserved only for John Sheppard made Lorne feel like he was conquering a planet. So he'd leaned in and kissed the head of the science department. Rodney had been shocked, but every time they stopped Rodney seemed to expect another kiss. Lorne was in no position to deny the birthday boy.

When they'd reached the Doctor's quarters Lorne was more then ready to back Rodney into his room, kiss him till he couldn't breathe and make love to him all night. But he settled for light petting and more kissing in the hall.

The next morning they had breakfast together; where Lorne explained he didn't sleep with people he intended to date for a while on the first date. He was no slut. Rodney had just grinned at him, but refrained from kissing Lorne while he was in uniform. At first they'd kept their budding relationship a secret. But as was normal in a small community people slowly found out. Radek was the first to catch on, Lorne dropped by unannounced at meal times, or some times just to watch Rodney work. Tayla and Ronan had walked in on them making out in front of some ridiculous horror movie. Carson had become concerned two months into their dating when he saw Rodney walking stiffly and had insisted on examining Rodney. They'd had to come clean then to Dr. Becket who insisted they tell Dr. Weir.

Now these people most of whom seemed happy for the couple, had managed to keep it quiet for obvious reasons. But when Lorne's team had been trapped off world with out contact for a week, the worry had driven Rodney a little crazy. He wasn't sleeping, or eating just waiting. He would pace the gate room until Elizabeth ran him out. Then an hour later he would return and take up his place on a balcony again. John had taken a team of Marines through the gate and found nothing. Then on the seventh day the wormhole opened and it was Lorne's code that lowered the shield. Lorne and only one other member of his team made it home. They had been attacked and held captive but a wraith culling had given them the chance to escape. They'd taken the chance and gotten to the gate. Rodney had raced down the stairs and plastered himself to Lorne's chest. Lorne held him tightly whispering words of comfort into his neck. John had hollered Rodney's name as he raced to Lorne. Then the Col had cursed and kicked something storming out of the room.

After being checked over and given release from Carson, Lorne and Rodney had kept hold up in Rodney's quarters for three days. Neither answering their radio, the door, nor coming out even for food. After that Lorne never really went back to his quarters. He slowly moved all of his things into Rodney's rooms. For a while John had sent Lorne off world on long boring missions. Lorne would be sent on every scouting, diplomatic, bull shit mission John could find. Rodney had been removed from Lorne's rotation roster as well, insisting Rodney and Lorne's relationship made it too dangerous for them to be off world together.

"You're a liability to him Rodney. While he's trying to save your ass, he'll just get himself killed." John had yelled at him in the heat of the argument. Rodney had flinched, and when John had apologized Rodney just held up a hand. "Its fine, I need the extra time there is plenty to do here on Atlantis.

After that things were never the same for John and Rodney. Rodney just closed off from the Col. Eventually John stopped trying to separate the two, Lorne was put back in charge of his own off world team. This time Col. John Shepard stood back on the side and watched as Rodney gave secret smiles to some one else. He watched Rodney's hands give small caresses of comfort and encouragement. He had to listen to the conversations that sounded like English but obviously meant something entirely different to the two men involved in them. It was John's turn to think that his second in command was one lucky bastard.


End file.
